alvin and the chipmunk in Back to Dave's Future
by blossom2013
Summary: While playing in the park one day the boys see a strange swirl in the trees. When they go to check it out, they get sucked through a portal and end up 30 years in the past. What will happen when they run into a young Dave Seville?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Back To The Real World**

The boys landed with a crash. Suddenly Simon looked up. They were back in the park. _It must of worked,_ he thought. He was even surprised. He thought they would be stuck there forever. He staggered to his feet and saw that Theodore was still on the ground next to him. Alvin was a few feet away.

"Are we back?" Theodore asked as he lifted himself off the ground.

"I think so," Simon said, dusting off his clothes. "If here is really here."

"Where's Alvin?" Theodore asked. Simon pointed to the other side of the trees.

Alvin was still lying on the ground. His eyes still closed. Simon saw a pretty auburn haired Chipette dressed in pink. She had an angry look in her eye.

"That's what I would like to know?" Brittany said, angrily, staring down at Alvin. "You stood me up, you jerk!"

"Oh, Brittany," Alvin said and shot up from the ground. He grabbed hold of her and kiss her over and over. "It's really you. I missed you so much." He grabbed hold of her and hugged her.

"Hey! Let go of me!" She pushed him to the ground. "Do you remember what I told I'd do to you after the last time you stood me up?"

"Yeah," he said, a dreamy look in his eye. "You said you'd tie me up and drag me to the swamp and let the alligators eat me. That is _so_ romantic."

"Alvin! I'm serious!" she shouted, stomping her feet.

He suddenly came back to reality. "Brittany," he said getting back up on the ground. "You'll never believe what happened."

"You're right, Alvin!" Brittany screamed. "I probably won't."

"But, Brittany, listen, okay," Alvin said. "Just for a minute."

"Okay, but you're minute starts now."

"Alright," Alvin started. "We were in the park, and we saw some weird swirly thing in the trees, so we went to check it out. Then we sucked into it, and..."

"What?! Do you think I'm some kind of idiot? You have to come up with something better than that, Alvin Seville."

"But, Brittany, it's true," Theodore said, coming towards them. "We went back..."

"Oh, this is real cute, Alvin. Now you have your brother lying for you." She started to stomp off, then turned back. "Alvin Seville, we're through."

"But Brittany," he called. It was no use. She walked off and didn't look back.

"Come on, Alvin," Simon said, putting his arm around him. "She'll cool down before long. As least we know one thing. We really _are_ home."

"Yes, and I want to see Dave," Theodore said.

They all raced home, running faster then they ever had. They arrived in no time and ran through the door. Dave came out of the kitchen and Theodore ran to him, followed by his two brothers.

"Dave, we're so happy to see you," Theodore said, jumping up into his arms. "We missed you so much."

"What do you mean?" Dave asked. "You only went to the park for the afternoon."

"No, we didn't," Theodore said. "We were gone for weeks. We thought we'd never see you again, not the real you."

"Theodore, are you feeling alright?" Dave asked, feeling his head.

"We're not sick," Simon said.

"Yeah, Dave," Alvin said. "It really happened."

"I think you three need to go upstairs and rest."

"But, Dave..." Alvin pleaded.

"No, buts," Dave said, putting Theodore down. "Now, move."

They all went upstairs, each wondering how they were going to get Dave to believe them. As they entered their room, Simon looked over at Alvin.

"Maybe it was all a dream?"

"No, way," Alvin said. "It was real, you know it. You were there. Theodore was there, and so did I. We just have to prove it."

"How?" Theodore asked.

"Simon, you're the one with the brains," Alvin said, pointing at him. "You figure it out."

"Fine, but I'll need to get down to my lab," Simon said. "Come on, Theodore. You get to be my assistant."

After his brothers left, Alvin laid on his bed thinking that Simon might be right. Was it a dream? Did they imagine the whole thing? He just didn't know anymore.

Meanwhile, Dave was on the phone with the doctor downstairs. "Mr. Seville, for right now try to keep a eye the boys until I get there," the doctor said.

"Will do," Dave replied.

They hung up, and Dave climbed up the stairs. He entered the boys' room but only found Alvin. Where's Simon and Theodore?"

"In the lab," Alvin said, while thumbing through his comic book. He didn't once look up at Dave.

Dave left the room and walked down the stairs and into the basement.

"Simon!" he called from the stairs.

"Yes?" asked Simon. "Dave, what's wrong?"

"I was worried about you boys so, I just call the doctor. He'll be over soon so, I want you and Theodore to go into the living room, please."

"Okay," Simon said. "Come on, Theodore." They both begrudgingly walked up the stairs and sat down on the couch in the living room.

Before they knew it, the door bell rang, and Dave went to open the door.

"Dave, do you have all your boys together?" the doctor asked.

"Well, Simon and Theodore are in the living room, and Alvin's upstairs in his bedroom."

"Let me talk to Simon and Theodore first to see what happened according to them."

The doctor went into the living, while Dave followed him after he closed the front door.

Simon was the first to speak. "It all started when we decided to go to the park. First, they were on the the Merry Go Round. We must have been going too fast, because we all fell off. That's when Alvin hit his head."

"When you fell off did you feel disoriented, or anything like that?" The Doctor asked. "Any dizziness?"

"Yes, a little, but we shook it off," Theodore said.

"When we go up, we saw Alvin just lying face down on the ground," Simon added. "At first, he wasn't moving. We ran to him and helped him up. That's when we saw it. It was some strange tare."

"Yeah, kind of like tapioca pudding," Theodore said.

"Theodore, why does everything remind you of food?"

"Well, at least people can understand me when I talk," Theodore fired at him. "Not like your techno babble."

"Techno babble?" Simon shouted at him. "If it wasn't for that techno babble, none of us would have gotten back."

At that moment Alvin came down the stairs. He laughed at his two bickering brothers. "You two are so pathetic." He turned to Dave and the doctor. "You want to know what happened? I'll tell you."

I would like to thanks SPARK187 for all her head work and for being a worndfull co-writer so if need help with a story she is the one


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Meeting Little Davey**

"Okay, Alvin," the doctor said. "What really happened?"

"Well," Alvin said. "Like my brother said, we were riding the Merry Go Round. We were spinning around and around and around. Somehow I fell off. I don't know about my brothers, but there I was face down on the ground, and believe me, dirt is not tasty."

"Alvin, get to the point," Simon demanded.

"I would if you shut up," Alvin said. "Now where was I....

**Flashback... The park.... sometime earlier...**

**Alvin's POV**

"_Hey, guys, what's that," I said, pointing at a weird swirly thing in the trees._

"_Fascinating," Simon said. "I never seen anything like it. Let's go check it out."_

"_Let's not," Theodore said, his little body starting to shake._

**Flashback interrupted....**

"Hey, I wasn't shaking that much," Theodore fired at Alvin.

"Oh, yes, you were," Alvin said. "You're scared of everything."

"As I remember you didn't want to go near that thing either.

"Boy, boys, boys," the doctor said. "One at a time, and just the facts. Alvin, continue."

"Thank you very much," Alvin said, taking back his control. His brothers just rolled their eyes. "Okay, where was I. Oh, yeah."

**Resuming Flashback...**

"_Hey, I don't usually agree with Theodore, but this time I think we should walk away."_

"_Alvin Seville, I don't believe it," Simon said in a amazement. "You're afraid."_

"_Afraid?" I shouted, so offended by Simon's accusation. "I'll show you whose afraid." I walked straight up to that swirly thing. Simon was just behind me, but he was dragging Theodore behind him. _

_Then suddenly the craziest thing happened. All I remembered is all of us were screaming and everything was spinning so fast we had no idea what was going on. _

_Then somehow we landed back in the park, but I had a feeling it wasn't the same park._

**Flashback interrupted... again...**

"Alvin, that was my assessment," Simon said.

"Whatever," Alvin said, and was ready to continue his story.

**Flashback resumed...**

_Well, we got up off the ground and looked around. There was some kids dressed in funny clothes. Like, out of the stone age, and plus we didn't recognize any of them._

"_Let's go introduce ourselves," I said. I didn't even wait for my brothers. "Hey, boys what's the haps."_

_These kids just looked at me like I was a space alien. "Who are you?" one of the boys asked._

"_I don't know, Jimmy," another said. "He looks like some weird lookin' fur-ridden beast."_

"_Yeah, Tommy, he looks like a freak to me."_

"_Freak!" I shouted, getting up in their face. "You don't know who you're talking to. I so happen to be Alvin, from Alvin and the Chipmunks, the hottest rock band ever."_

"_Sorry, but I never heard of you," Jimmy said. "What about you,Tommy.?_

"_Nope, they mustn't be very good if I haven't heard on them," Tommy said._

"_Well, they can't be worse than Davey over there," Jimmy said, pointing to a little dark-haired kid being bullied by some bigger kids._

"_Davey?" Alvin questioned._

"_Yeah, little Davey Seville. Thinks he's gonna be some big time song writer." Both boys laughed at that._

_Tommy and Jimmy left still laughing. Then Simon came up to me. He had a glum look on his face.  
"Alvin, we need to talk," Simon said._

"_Yeah, what?" I snapped at him._

"_Look," he said and held up a newspaper. I couldn't believe it. "July 7, 1962?!" I snatched the paper from him and threw it to the ground. "That's not funny, Simon!" I shouted, pointing my finger at his chest._

"_It's true," Simon said. "We must have gone through some kind of time portal."_

_Alvin looked at the dark-haired kid still being bullied. "Then that kid over there is... Dave?"_

_We all saw poor little Davey being pushed to the ground. Who would have thought. Dave... a whimp._

**Flashback interrupted... yet again...**

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa..." Dave said.

"Nice choice of words, Dave," Simon said, sarcastically.

"Are you trying to tell me that you went back in time?"

"I thought that was obvious," Alvin said. "And you were a geek."

"Now just wait one minute, Alvin!" Dave said, getting up and looking Alvin squarely in face. "I was not a geek. Say it again, and you're grounded."

Alvin shook his head slowly. "The truth hurts, doesn't it, Dave?"

"Can we get back to this... story?" the doctor said.

"Okay, okay, now where was I?" Alvin asked.

"You just realized you saw your dad as a kid," the Doctor said, making a note in his pad.

"Yeah, right," Alvin said, and settled in the continue his tale.

**Flashback resumed... again...**

_We ran over to help little Davey as three bullies had pushed him to the ground. _

"_Hey, wimp," one of the bullies said. "Didn't I tell you I never wanted to see you in this park again? Isn't that right, Bull?"_

"_That's right, Rex," Bull said. "Do I get to pound him?" Bull said, starting to laugh sadistically._

"_Wait one minute?" Rex said. "Hey, Burnie, what do you think?"_

"_Well, if he pays us double protection money... maybe."_

"_But I don't have any money," Little Davey squeaked out, mainly out of fear. He swallowed hard, petrified as Bull came closer to him._

_That's when I sprang into action. I gave a right, then a left, then...._

**_Flashback interrupted.... yet again..._**

"Wait a minute," Simon said. "That's not how it happened."

"You remember it your way," Alvin said. "I remember it mine."

"You remember a fantasy," Simon said.

"Would you let me finish?" Alvin argued.

"Only if you tell the truth," Theodore said.

"Okay," Alvin said.

**Resuming Flashback... I hope this is that last time....**

_Okay, there we were as Little Davey was about to get pummeled. We stepped in. "Hey, dirt bags," I said. I should have known I'd regret that later. "Pick on someone your own size."_

"_How original, Alvin," Simon said._

"_Everyone's a critic," I said, tipping my hat forward. "Okay, who's first?"_

"_You are," Simon said._

"_I don't think so," I said and jumped up into a nearby tree. _

_The fat kid, Bull, followed me up the tree, but I pulled the branch back and before he knew it, the branch whacked him in the behind and he went flying, straight into the pond. _

_The short kid called Burnie chased Theodore towards the pond where Bull fell in, but Theodore stopped and ducked. The kid lost him balance and fell into the water. _

_That left the skinny tall kid, Rex. He went after Simon, who jumped up on one of the tall park benches that was a little wobbling. He was out to prove the theory of gravity to Rex the hard way. Rex jumped up on the high bench, and the thing fell just as Simon jumped off._

"_Well, that takes care of those rejects," I said, smacking my hands together. We all approached Little Davey together. _

"_Who are you guys?" he asked in a timid voice._

_I put an arm around him and said, "Your salvation, kid."_


	3. Chapter 3

"

**Chapter 3: A Helping Hand?**

**Flashback...**

**Alvin's POV**

"_Salvation?" Davey asked. He looked like he didn't believe us. "I guess so. Those guys picks on everybody." _

"_Well," Theodore said. "Not anymore. They're all wet... literally." Theodore started giggling, which made Davey laugh at the same time._

"_So, who are you guys?" Davey asked._

"_I'm Simon, and these are my brothers Theodore and... Alvin."_

"_Nice to meet you," Davey said, holding out his hand and shaking each one. He noticed how furry their hand were. "But did you know you all look like chipmunks?"_

_All of us laughed at that. "That's because we are," I said, still laughing._

_That was about the time Theodore's stomach started grumbling. "I'm hungry." he said._

"_So, what's new?" Simon said sarcastically._

"_Hey, would you all like to go to my house. "My mom is a great cook."_

"_Now, you're talking," Theodore said. "Let's go." He took Davey's hand. Davey led the way, and we made it back to his house in no time._

**Flashback interrupted**

"Alvin, that is not actually what happened?" Theodore said. "You make it sound like all I think about is food."

"But you kinda of do," Simon commented.

"Oh, shut up, Simon," Theodore snapped.

"If you two are done, can I please get on with the story?" Alvin said.

"Fine," Theodore said, folding his arms over and pouting.

**Flashback Resumed...**

_Now, like I had just arrived at Davey's house. He opened the door for us. We were greeted by his mother and father. We recognized them right off, even though they were a bit younger than I remembered. Grandpa didn't even have gray hair._

_Theodore was the first to speak. "Grandma, Grandpa," he said excitedly._

_Davey's mom look a little shocked, but Simon did some fast talking to cover it up. "What Theodore meant was, Hi, Mister and Mrs. Seville." He was covering Theodore's mouth the entire time._

_Grandma and Grandpa both laughed at Theodore's little slip, and I wiped the sweat from my brow. That was close, I thought._

_Davey's mom looked very nice with her brown hair pull back into a bun. She had a blue dress on with a red apron tied around her waist. Then there was Grandpa. Was he one cool dude. Leather jacket, spiked hair..._

**Flashback interrupted...**

"_Alvin!" both his brothers shouted._

"_Okay, okay," Alvin said._

_The doctor gave all three boys a strange look and wrote something down in his notepad._

**Resuming Flashback...**

_Grandpa was wearing plain brown pants and a white bottom down shirt under his red sweater vest. He also had on a pair of black dress shoes. He wore a nice smile and seemed happy to have us there._

"_You boys wait here," Grandma said, "while I go get you some milk and cookies."_

_Theodore's mouth started to water as she mentioned those two words, which were among his favorites. We all sat down on the couch, while Grandpa turned on the television._

"_Hey, where's the remote?" I asked._

_Simon elbowed me in the side. "They didn't have remotes in 1962," Simon whispered._

"_Yeah, right," I whispered back._

_Grandpa must not have heard it, because didn't turn back or say anything. Then Grandma came back in to the living room carrying a tray of cookies and four glasses of milk._

_We dug into the cookies and in no time. Soon there was nothing but crumbs. Davey got up off the couch and looked at the three of us. _

"_Hey, fellas, why don't we go up to my room? I got something I want to show you."_

"_Let's go," Alvin said. I motioned for my brothers to follow, which they did reluctantly._

_We climbed the stairs to Davey's room. I was shocked. He didn't have a TV or DVD player, and where was the computer? These were sure primitive times back then._

_Well, there was one good thing. He did have a piano. So, I guess that was cool. "Come over here," Davey said. "I want to show you guys something."_

_He led us over to the piano. He showed us some sheet music. "Yeah, we know this song," I said. "We sing..."_

_Simon put his hands over my mouth. Davey looked shocked. "What my brother means," Simon started. "It's a good song."_

"_I wrote it for the contest. I'm not that great a singer, but I think I have a chance of winning."_

"_Sure, you do," Theodore said. "Hey, why don't we sing it?"_

"_Can you guys sing?" Davey asked._

"_Can we sing?" I started to say. "We so happened to be..."_

"_Alvin!" Simon shouted at me. He mouthed the words. 'Shut up.' I was starting to get really annoyed with him._

_**Flashback interrupted...**_

"Oh, I wonder why," Simon said sarcastically.

"Hey, when are we going to get to the good part?" Theodore asked.

"Well, I would if you all shut up," Alvin said. "Okay, where was I."

"We were about to sing," Theodore said.

**Flashback Resumed...**

_Oh, yeah. Davey sat at the piano and started to play the song._

_I told the Witch Doctor I was in love with you..._

_When we got through singing the song, Davey looked back at us. "Wow! You guys are great. Do you think you can sing it at the contest tomorrow?" _

"_Well," I said, trying not to give an answer. "I don't know."_

"_Come on, Alvin," Theodore said. "It'll be fun, and it's for Dave."_

"_Okay, Davey, we'll do it," Alvin said._

"_Did anyone ask me?" Simon asked. He seemed annoyed that I would make the decision without him._

"_Oh, come on, Simon," Theodore said. "I know you want to do it."_

"_Yeah, I guess I do," Simon said._

**Flashback interrupted...**

"This is all a little hard to swallow," Dave said.

"That doesn't mean it didn't happened," Alvin said. "Now, can I please continue?"  
"By all means," the Doctor said. And continued to write in his pad.

**Flashback resumed...**

_Well, Davey invited us to stay at his house that night since the contest was in the morning. We had a regular old fashioned sleepover. Grandma brought up some blankets and we all slept on the floor._

_Well, the next day, Grandma and Grandpa woke us all up early. Thankfully, Theodore remembered not to call them that._

_Davey was so excited. He was sure he was doing to win the contest. Well, we got there early, so we could rehearse one last time. _

"_Okay, guys," Davey said, as we finished running through the song again. "That's was terrific. Now, if we can do it just like that when it our turn comes, then..."_

"_I know, I know," I said. "We'll be brilliant."_

**Flashback interrupted...**

"Oh, brother," Simon said.

"Alvin was so full of himself right then," Theodore said.

"But then he always is," Simon said.

"Do you two mind?" Alvin snapped at his two brothers. "I could have been done telling this story by now, if you two would stop interrupting me."

"Fine," Simon and Theodore both said at once.

**Flashback resumed... and I hope for the last time. Those are Alvin's words. **

_Now, where was I. Okay, right. We were backstage waiting for our turn. So far the talent was, well, mediocre at best. This one was in the bag, and I should know._

"_Okay, Ladies an Gentlemen, next up is a song written by twelve old David Seville, preformed by..." the announcer looked down at his card. "The Chipmunks? Oh, well, give them a hand."_

_The announcer left the stage and we came out as Davey sat at the piano, but just as we were about to start the song, the craziest thing happened. _

"_Get 'em, boys!" I heard someone in the audience say. It was that freak bully from yesterday, the one that almost pummeled Simon._

**Flashback interrupted...**

"No, he didn't," Simon fired at Alvin. "If you recall...

"I was telling the story," Alvin said.

"Whatever," Simon said, and slumped back on the couch.

"I thought you'd see it my way," Alvin said, with a sly smirk on his face. "Now, like I said before I was rudely interrupted..." Alvin looked over and gave Simon a dirty look.

**Flashback resumed.... Alvin was really getting annoyed by this.**

"_Like I said, that guy Rex and his loser friends ran up on the stage and tried to beat the crap out of us. _

_The fat guy Bull came after me first, but I jumped up on the piano. That big jerk followed, but the impact put a crack in that fine instrument. Then Burnie ran after Theodore, who started screaming and accidentally rolled into the curtain bringing the whole thing down. Then Rex decided to join in the fun and chased after Simon, but Simon was too smart for him. He ran towards the stage lights and shined them right in Rex's face. _

_It wasn't over by a long shot. Those three bullies recovered in no time and started chasing us through the park. Then something really weird happened. The strange swirly thing showed up in the trees again. _

"_Hey, guys, there's our ride home," I said, pointing to it._

"_What about Davey?" Theodore asked. "We promise we'd help him."_

"_Oh, don't worry about him," Alvin said. "Everything will be fine as soon as we get back home."_

"_I hope you're right," Simon said._

_As soon as we got close enough the swirly thing sucked us in again. I just hoped it would take us home."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: ****A World We Don't Know**

"Well, is that it?" the doctor asked.

"Are you kidding?" Alvin said sarcastically. "That was only the beginning of our troubles. The real horror was after we we came back through the swirly thing."

"It's called a portal, Alvin," Simon said.

"Whatever," Alvin snapped. "As I recall, I was telling the story, but if you think you can do any better, by all means."

"I think I will," Simon snapped back at him.

Theodore only groaned as Simon started to speak.

**Flashback...**

**Simon's POV**

_Somehow, we ended up back in the park, but it wasn't as we remembered it. The park is in disarray.  
There was a broken drinking fountain, a cracked statue and a rusted out swing set. We knew  
there was something wrong, but we couldn't put our finger on it. _

"_Guys, this is awful," I said. _

"_Are you sure this is the right year?"_

"_I hope so," I said. "Let's get home. Maybe Dave will know what doing on."_

_We walked back home, hoping Dave would have the answers. I was still nervous about this whole situation, but I didn't let either of my brothers know. As we walked on, I noticed that the streets seemed so dark, and I wasn't even sure what time of day it was. _

"_I'm scared, Simon," Theodore said, clutching my arm._

"_Don't worry, Theodore," Alvin said. "We're almost home."_

_Something told me that we weren't home at all. Finally, we came upon our home, but it wasn't like a remembered it. For one thing it was painted pink, and there tiny flowers planted in front. I looked at the house numbers to make sure it was the right address. I saw that it was._

_I tried putting my key in the door, but it didn't fit. Now, I knew something was wrong. I was about to knock on the door when it suddenly swung open._

_A girl with light brown hair and blue eyes answered the door smiling brightly. "Hi," she said. "You must be one of Jack's friends. I'm his little sister. Mary Ann."_

"_And what are you doing in our house?" Alvin demanded, pushing past her entering the residence. "Dave! What's going on?" Alvin yelled so loud that the whole house started to shake._

**Flashback interrupted...**

"Hey!" Alvin shouted. "I didn't yell that loud."

"Oh, like you're doing now," Simon fired back.

"Just tell the story already," Theodore said.

"Okay, Theodore," Simon said. "Just tell your brother over there to SHUT UP!"

Alvin just grunted and slumped back on his seat.

**Flashback resumed...**

_It was a shocker finding some other family living in our house. After Alvin so rudely barged in. A boy with blond hair, who was a little taller than Mary Ann, came bounding into the room._

"_Hey, Mary Ann, what's going on?"_

"_They're your friends, Jack," Mary Ann said. "You tell me."_

_I rushed in over to Alvin, ready to do damage control. "Sorry, to barge in. We must have the wrong house."_

"_Hey, aren't you the new kids from down the street?" Jack asked._

"_Oh, yeah," I said, putting my hand over Alvin's mouth. "That's us." Suddenly, a shark pain went through my hand. That's when I realized Alvin had bitten me.  
I screamed out, just looking over at those two kids. They must have thought we were freaks, because they were staring at us like we were mental patients._

_Mary Ann invited Theodore in and we all introduced ourselves. Just then a woman with curly hair came in from the kitchen. She was dressed in a light tan dress and had a smile on her face._

"_Oh, Jack, Mary Ann, have you two invited some friends over?"_

"_Yes, Mom," Mary Ann said. "This is Alvin, Simon, and Theodore from down the street."  
"Very nice to meet you boys," she said. "Just call me Miss Dolly." She shook each of our hands._

"_So, how long have you lived here?" Alvin asked._

"_Alvin," I whispered to him, while giving him a poke.  
"We bought this house when Mary Ann was born," Miss Dolly said._

_Theodore looked out across the street to see that the Miller house wasn't there. Instead, there was just a vacant lot.  
"What happened to Miss Miller's house?" Theodore asked.  
We all looked on in horror. Where was Miss Miller's house, and where were the Chipettes? This was getting more disturbing. Part of me didn't even want to know._

"_Do you mean the old lady who used to lived in that old Victorian house? It was so sad. Five years ago the Miller house burned to the ground, and the lady that owned it died in the fire. I felt so sorry for her. She didn't even have any family."  
"Oh, no," I said out loud. I couldn't believe it. If Miss Miller was dead, then what happened to the Chipettes? Poor, Jeanette, I thought. I had to find her. "We're sorry, Miss Dolly, but we must be going."_

"_No, no, no, you three," Miss Dolly said. "It's starting to rain. You must stay."_

"_Thank for invitation," Alvin said. "But our dad is probably worried about us."_

"_Well, at last let me drive you home," Miss Dolly said._

"_No, thank you," Theodore said. "We can make it home just fine._

"_Oh, please stay for dinner," Mary Ann said, jumping up and down._

"_Maybe some other time," Alvin said. _

"_Nice meeting you all," I said._

"_Bye," Theodore said, as we all raced down the street. We all agreed that it wasn't a good idea to stay for dinner. We had to figure out what was going on.  
__**Flashback interrupted...**_

_  
_"Time out," Theodore said.

"What, Theodore?" Simon said.

"Simon, you can't tell them that. That I would leave before dinner. I have a reputation to upheld," he said. "I never turn down food."

"Oh, really," Simon said. "I seem to remember the time you lost your tooth..."

"Well, that doesn't count!" Theodore got up and shouted in his face.

"It does to," Simon said.

"Does not," Theodore said.  
"Boys, please, stop that," Doctor said. "Now, Simon, please, go on."_  
_At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Dave rose up from his seat and answered the door. He looked down to see the Miller girls.

"Hi," Dave," Eleanor said. "Is the boys home?"

"Brittany insisted on coming over," Jeanette said as Dave invited them all in.

"Yeah, especially Alvin," Brittany said angrily. Brittany stomped over to Alvin and pointed a finger in his face. "I demand you tell me the truth!"

"Then have a seat," Alvin said, inviting her to sit next to him. Her sisters joined her.

"Okay, now, what happened after you all left the house?" the doctor asked.

_  
__**Resuming Flashback...**__  
Now, like I was saying. We left the house and ran down the street. That's when we saw these three girls. I was sure I recognized them, but I just couldn't place them. I didn't know about my brothers, but I just had to know who those girls were. _

_We just keep following them, until hen suddenly one of them turned around. We all gasped in astonishment._

"_Brittany, is that you?"Alvin called out._

_Well, I was stunned to see Brittany pull an apple out of one the garbage cans on the street. Then she put it in her mouth and eat it. Plus, they were dressed in rags. It was a horrible sight._

**Flashback interrupted...**

"WHAT!" Brittany screamed so loud that the whole house shook. "I would never..."

"But you did!" Alvin yelled back.

"I can't believe you, Alvin!" Brittany yelled, while heading for the door. Alvin followed her. "I can't believe you would get your brother to tell this vicious lie!"

"Brittany, it happened," Alvin said. "If you stay and listen for once, maybe it will all make sense to you."

"I've heard all I want to hear!" she shouted. "Come on, girls." She motioned to her sisters to follow. "Goodbye, Alvin." She flipped her hair in his face and stomped out of the house.

Alvin became angry and slammed the door. "Good riddens."


	5. Chapter 5

"

**Chapter Five: New And Improved Dave?**

Alvin came back into the room and plopped down. Simon looked over at him, not believing what he was seeing. "Alvin, how could you talk to Brittany like that?"

"She made me mad," Alvin said.

"Nothing new there," Simon said. "But I think we should go talk to the girls."

"But boys, we're not done here," the doctor said.

"Don't worry," Simon said. "We won't be long."

"Alright," Dave said, "but come right back."

The boys walked over to the Millers where Simon knocked on the door. Eleanor answered the door. "Hi, guys," she said. "It's not a good time. Brittany's really upset."

"Let me go talk to her," Alvin said.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Jeanette said, coming down the stairs. "Brittany been crying for a while. I just calmed her down."

"But have to make her understand," Alvin said, and raced up the stair.

"Jeanette," Alvin, I don't think..."

"But before Jeanette could finish her statement, Alvin already ran through Brittany's door. Once inside he saw Brittany siting on her bed still drying her eyes.

"Hi," was all he could say.

Brittany turned around, and suddenly anger burned in her eyes. She started throwing things at him. "Get out, Alvin!" she shouted.

He kept his ground and tried to get near her, but she started to punch at him. "Brittany, stop!" Alvin shouted. "I just want to talk."

"I have nothing to say," she yelled.

"But Brittany," he demanded. "Simon didn't say those things to hurt you. It happened, I swear."

Brittany stopped fighting and looked him in the eyes. "That's not why I'm upset."

"Then why?"

"I was really looking forward to today, but when you didn't show up..."

"I'm sorry," Alvin said. "I really wanted to spend the day with you, but then all this crazy stuff happened. Would you just come back over, and we'll explain everything?"

"Well... okay," Brittany said.

Alvin and Brittany walked down the stairs together, but Brittany had her arms folded and she refused to look at Alvin.

"So, how did it go?" Simon asked.

"How do you think?" Alvin said, looking over at Brittany, who was still giving him the cold shoulder, but at least she agreed to give him the benefit of the doubt.

All six chipmunks went back over the the boys house, where Dave and the doctor were waiting. "Can we please continue this tale?" Dave asked.

"Okay," Simon said. "Now where was I?"

"You three met some alternate versions of the girls?" the doctor questioned.

"Oh, yeah," Simon said.

_**Flashback resumed...**_

_Well, now, after we saw Brittany eat the apple from a trash can, Theodore and I saw Jeanette and Eleanor picking up some pennies on the street._

_Alvin then approached Brittany. Theodore and I were too stunned to move._

"_Brittany, what happen to you?" Alvin asked._

_She just looked strangely at him. "Do I know you?" she asked._

"_Yes, you do," Alvin said, and he grabbed hold of her. "It's me, Alvin."_

"_Let go of me, you freak," she screamed. She jerked out of his hold and backed away from him. "I don't know anyone named Alvin."_

"_Now, I really freaked out," Alvin said._

"_Just stay away from me," Brittany said. "Come on, Girls. Let's get out of here."_

"_Wait, Brittany, don't go," Alvin called to her. "I'm sorry I scared you."_

_Brittany stopped and leaned up against a tree and held her stomach. She looked so weak and pale, not the Brittany we knew. There was this beaten down quality about her. _

_Alvin walked over to her. "You look hungry." _

_She looked over at him with sullen eyes. "I am. My sisters and I haven't eaten in three days." She looked like she was about to cry. _

_Eleanor and Jeanette came back over to her. "Britt, are you alright?" Jeanette said, putting her arm around her sister. They looked over at Alvin and then at Theodore and me. "Hey, you're chipmunks, like us?"_

"_I have a theory," I said, and rubbed my chin. "I think I know what happened, but to be sure we need to find Dave."_

"_Dave?" Jeanette questioned. "Who is he? Your dad."_

"_Yes, that's right, David Seville," Simon said. "Do you know where we can find him?"_

"_Well, the only David Seville we know of is the one who owes the Hotel Seville, but there's no way you could ever get in to see him."_

"_Yeah, he's the rich hot shot who fired us from our waitressing jobs at the hotel," Eleanor said. "All because of a little accident."_

"_It was my fault," Jeanette said, and blushed embarrassingly._

"_It's wasn't your fault. It could have happened to anyone."_

"_It didn't happen to anyone. It happened to me," Jeanette said. "It always happens to me."_

_I took Jeanette's hand and smiled. _

**Flashback Interrupted...**

"You were holding her hand?" Jeanette asked.

"Jeanette, it was you," Simon said.

"No, it wasn't," Jeanette said. She moved from the place next to Simon and sat next to Brittany who was far away from the boys.

Simon just groaned and continued with the story.

**Flashback Resumed...**

_Well, the girls walked with us down to this huge property. There was a large fountain in front with and circular driveway. It was the most beautiful place I had every scene, and out front there was a huge white sign with gold letters reading, WELCOME TO HOTEL SEVILLE._

"_This is Dave's place?" Theodore asked._

"_Yeah," Brittany said, "This is definitely Hotel Seville." Her voice was sarcastic and full of anger." Let's just go."_

"_Not before we see Dave," Alvin said. "I'm going in." Alvin turned back to the little merry band. "Are you all coming?"  
We all followed him, but I wasn't sure if it was such a good idea. We raced through the front door, the girls leading the way. With the large crowd in the lobby we were able to sneak by, but then a small pudgy man, looking like a manager saw us._

"_Hey, you!" he shouted. "You can't come in here!"_

"_Run!" Brittany shouted. "This way. We all ran down this long hall but stopped at the end of it. "This is it. Mister Seville's office."_

_Brittany pushed the door open, and all piled in. We were much too eager and fell over top each other. That's when the pudgy man who had been chasing came in the doorway._

_We all got up, as the man hovered over us. "What did I tell you? We don't allow your kind in our establishment."_

"_I'm not leaving until I see David Seville," Alvin demanded, while standing on his feet and pointing at the pudgy man._

"_Who wants to see me?" There was a man behind the desk that turned around in his chair. We all gasped in astonishment seeing who he was._

"_Dave?" Theodore questioned. "You look so... different."_

_Theodore was right about that. Dave had a three piece Armani suit. It looked very expensive, but what shocked me was his hair. He was bold, with dark hair only on the side of his head, with specks of gray. There was a hardness to his face as well. This was not our Dave, for sure._

"_Who are these..." David started to say. Then he saw the girls. "I thought I fired you three."_

"_You did," Brittany shouted, pointing a finger at him. "But we're not the ones here to see you. They are." She pointed toward Alvin,Theodore and I._

"_Mister Donaldson, I want these... animals... out of my hotel."_

"_You heard Mister Seville. Get out!" Mister Donaldson shouted. _

_We all ran out of the door and down the hall. Hotel workers were chasing us, and my heart was racing a mile a minute. As we all ran down the hallways, we heard people screaming, dropping things, which were rolling down our way. We were dodging as much as we could._

"_Hey, Brittany!" Alvin shouted over to her. "Which way is the way out."_

"_Follow me!" she shouted and ran ahead of all of us._

_We were all getting very tired running down these hallways, but finally we saw it, an exit door. "Over here, guys," Brittany yelled. _

_We all worked together to open the heavy door, but we finally got it open. Mister Donaldson was not far behind, but we managed to escape his grasp and ran off into a patch of woods that was just beyond the hotel grounds._

"_I think we're safe," Alvin said, as he eyed several of the hotel workers, but we were well hidden in the bushes._

"_I can't believe that was Dave," Theodore said, obviously upset._

_**Flashback interrupted...**_

"I can't either," Dave said. "How long have you boys been working on this story?"

"But, Dave," Theodore said. "It's not a story. It really happened."

"Is there more?" the doctor said.

"We've barely scratched the surface," Alvin said. Would you like to continue, Simon?"

"It would be my pleasure," Simon said, clearing his throat.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Long Lost Relatives?  
**

**_Flashback..._**

_Once we managed to escape the hotel and into the woods we just watched as the hotels workers and guests fumbled and screamed. You'd think they never had seen chipmunks before. We were civilized, well at least some of us._

**_Flashback interrupted..._**

"Hey!" Alvin shouted and folded his hands over. "I heard that!"

"Did I say you?" Simon said. Alvin just huffed and Simon chuckled.

"Okay, where was I?"

_**Flashback resumed...**_

_There we were safe in the woods, or so we thought. We had to find some food soon, for ourselves and the girls. We just had to make sure we didn't end up someone's dinner._

_So we all walked deep into the woods. Things were quiet for a while, then I heard something. Usually I wouldn't have been alarmed, but this was not our world. Who knew what weird differences we would find._

_I heard a snap, and Theodore gasped. "W-what was t-that?" he asked, shaking and holding onto me._

"_It's okay, Theodore," I said. "Let's all just stay together, and everything will be alright."_

_Then there was another snap. I usually didn't jump at every little thing, but suddenly I was scared. _

_Then before we knew it something jumped out at us. Actually three somethings._

_The girls screamed, and so did Theodore. I looked close and saw that they were chipmunks, wild chipmunks, but what I didn't understand was why they looked so familiar._

_They came at us and one of them knocked Alvin down. The tall one came at me. I ducked, but he still got me. The other one went after Theodore, screaming the entire time. Theodore ran around the tree and was also screaming._

_Then I heard the sound of a girl calling out. "Guys, settle down." I looked over at her after the tall chipmunk had chased me up a small tree. It was a girl chipmunk. She had a patch of red hair on her head and she was swearing tan shorts and a tan button down shirt. She had a small riffle in her hand and pointed it right at us. "Okay, friend or foe?" she asked. _

_The three wild chipmunks ran behind her._

"_Excuse me?" I asked, jumping down from the tree._

"_Like I said," she said, putting more emphasis on the words. "Friend or foe?"_

"_Hey, put the gun down, Missy," Alvin demanded. _

_She did, but by her expression she wasn't backing down. "Alright, what are City Munks doing in the forest?"_

"_City munks?" I questioned, coming towards her._

_She pointed the riffle at me again. "Hey, peace," I said. "We're friends, okay?"_

"_Oh, really," she said. "I saw you all coming from Hotel Seville."_

"_You mean escaping," Brittany pointed out._

"_Fair enough," she said, and put the riffle down again. She allowed me to come closer. She held out her hand. "The name's Rosa."_

"_Hi, Rosa," I said. "And your friends?"_

"_Oh, you mean my brothers," Rosa said. "It's okay, boys. They won't hurt you."_

_The tall one, the one that attacked me came close to me and sniffed me. I looked into his face and studied it. I gasped when I realized who it was. It was me._

"_This is Si," Rosa said. "Don't worry, he won't hurt you._

_The other two came out. I took a good look at them. "Hey, Alvin, Theodore, get over here."_

"_What?" Alvin shouted. The chipmunk that attacked him hid behind Rosa again. Then peaked out. _

"_Alvin, I think that's you?" I said, and pointed at the wild chipmunk._

"_Are you kidding, that..." he stopped mid-sentence, with his mouth gaping open. "That... that..."_

"_Is you," I finished._

"_His name is Al," Rosa said, looking over at Alvin. "And you are?"_

"_Alvin Se..." I covered his mouth._

"_Just Alvin," I said. It was obvious she had a hatred for the name Seville, so I didn't want her to know that it was our last name."And this is Theodore." I pointed over at him. Theodore joined us, as the short Chipmunk approached._

_Theodore looked at him and smiled. "This is Teddy," Rosa said. I felt like we were in the twilight zone. I just wished someone would wake me out of this bad dream.__  
At that moment I heard Theodore's stomach grumbling. In fact all our stomachs were grumbling. Rosa must have heard, because of what she said next._

"_Wow, you all look hungry," she said. "Why don't you all come home with me. I know V would love to have you. She's a great cook."_

"_What are we waiting for," Theodore said excitedly. "Let's go." She took Eleanor's hand and ran off with his other self._

_We walked for what seemed like forever. We had to stop a few times, because we got tired hiking for so long. Rosa gave us all water, but she seemed to be getting annoyed at our stopping every so often._

_Finally we stopped on a rock formation, or what I thought was a rock formation, but Rosa moved a stone and a sort of door opened._

_We walked inside and saw a cave house, and not a small one. It wasn't lavish, but it was spacious. Then a another chipmunk entered the room we all stood in, one I definitely recognized._

"_Mom?" I said just above a whisper. It looked like her, but she wasn't wearing glasses and her hair was down and she was dressed differently. She looked like some flower child from the sixties._

"_Hey, V," Rosa said. "We got some extra guests for dinner."_

"_Oh, alright Rosa," she said. She came over and looked over at the six chipmunks. She looked hard at them, especially at me and my brothers."Well, you all look so familiar."_

"_You're Vinny," Alvin said. "But you look so... different."_

"_Yes, that's my name," she said. "Only Rosa calls me V." She giggled a little. "Okay, you all go wash up to dinner. Rosa will show you where."_

_It was amazing how state of the art this place was. It wasn't exactly a penthouse, but not as primitive as I remembered Mom's place being._

_There was a bathroom off the main room with a bathtub, toilet and sink all made of stone. It was fascinating._

**Flashback interrupted...**

"Simon!" Alvin shouted. Skip the boring stuff and get to the point. There was an annoying noise coming from the corner of the couch. "See what you've done." Alvin pointed at a sleeping Theodore who was snoring loudly.

"Theodore!" Simon shouted. "Wake up.!"

"Simon, don't yell at Theodore!" Eleanor scolded.

Theodore was jostled awake. "What?!" he said disoriented and looking around. "What's wrong?"

"You fell asleep, sweetie," Eleanor said, as Theodore started to sit up.

"Yeah," Brittany said. "Only because Simon is so boring."

"Kids, please, stop fighting," the doctor said. "I just want to know the facts. Simon, please continue."

Dave just rolled his eyes as Simon cleared his throat.

_**Flashback resumed...**_

_We all washed up for dinner and entered another large room that had a long table. There laid a colorful tablecloth with every color of the rainbow . There was plates and utensils made out of wood and chairs of stone. It was rather fascinating._

_We all sat down at the table and started to eat. "Well," Vinny started. "I haven't had guests in quite a while."_

"_With the rally coming up," Rosa started. "Who has time to entertain."_

_Alvin looked over at his other self who grabbed the mashed potatoes with his bare hands._

"_Al," Vinny scolded. "What did I say about using a spoon?"_

_Al just stared over at Vinny, then picked up the spoon. He dipped it in the mashed potatoes, but didn't fair any better. He still got more on himself than in his mouth._

_Vinny just smiled and giggled at the sight, while Alvin looked horrified. Little Teddy couldn't even sit still. He was jumping around, especially when dessert came. At least my other self was a little more civilized. Si just felt the need to sniff everything._

"_So, what about a rally?" Jeanette asked. "Like a political demonstration?"_

"_Oh, yes," Rosa said. "We're on a mission to save our forest."_

"_Why?" Theodore asked. "What's wrong with it?"_

"_Only Seville Industries... That creep, David Seville wants to clear it out to build condos. Well, we're not going to stand for it."_

"_Can we do anything to help?" I asked._

"_Well, yes, you can," Vinny said, a brightness coming to her face. "But we never thought we would get support from City Munks."_

"_Well, we hate David Seville," Brittany said. "That big jerk fired up. We lost our apartment, and we we were forced to live on the street."_

"_Oh, that's awful," Vinny said. "You're welcome to stay here for as long as you want."_

"_Thanks, Vinny," Eleanor said. "The dinner was wonderful. We haven't eaten like that in a long time."_

"_I'm glad everyone enjoyed it," Vinny said. "It's getting late, so we all should get some sleep. Rosa, show our guests where they can sleep."_

"_Alright, V," Rosa said. "Come on, guys. This way."_

_We all followed her up the rickety staircase made of discarded branches, or that's what it looked like to me. We were led to a room with two large homemade mattresses. Alvin, Theodore and I laid on one, and the girls laid on the other. _

_I laid in bed that night, not able to sleep. I wondered if we would ever get home to our world, back to our Dave and our Chipettes._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Save Our Forest!  
**

_**Flashback**_

_The next morning we all woke to Rosa's projected voice. "Okay, everybody. Up. Up. Up." The girls still remained asleep while I slowing got up. Theodore was no where to be found. Alvin was dead to the world, but that was no big revelation._

**Flashback interrupted...**

"Hey," Alvin shouted. "I didn't sleep that late."

"Okay, boys, just the facts," the doctor said.

"Fine," Simon said. "As long as there's no more interruptions." He stared straight at Alvin, while Theodore and the Chipettes giggled.

**Flashback resumed...**

_Okay, we had just been woken up by Rosa, when I realized Theodore wasn't in bed, so I asked Rosa about it._

"_Oh, Theodore," Rosa said. "He's downstairs helping with breakfast. Look, guys, I have to go. The boys are at it again."_

_Rosa left the room as I got up and nudged Alvin a bit. "Hey, time to get up." _

_He just grumbled and turned over in bed. I went over to the girl's bed and thinking I would have better luck with them. Jeanette woke up without too much trouble, then Eleanor, but Brittany slapped me in the face._

_That was just too much abuse. "Oh, Simon, I'm so sorry. I should have warned not to wake her up."_

"_Now, you tell me," I said. I just kept forgetting these were not the Chipettes we knew. Well, anyway, Jeanette, Eleanor and I walked downstairs and saw that breakfast was ready. Vinny came out of the kitchen and brightened as she saw us._

"_Come, children, sit down and eat," Vinny said. She scratched her head for a moment. "Wait one minute. Aren't we missing a few heads."_

"_Alvin and Brittany are still sleeping," I said. I looked over and saw Theodore trying to teach his other self to eat with a fork and spoon._

_I laughed to myself, looking at the sight. I just couldn't wrap my head around those three savage chipmunks as being us. _

_Finally Alvin and Brittany came down stairs, but they were rather cranky. That was one similarity I saw with the real Brittany and this one._

**Flashback interrupted...**

"How dare you say that, Simon," Brittany snapped at him. "I am not cranky."

"Yes, you are," Jeanette said.

"And when is that?" Brittany demanded.

"Every morning," Eleanor said, giggling.

"Can we get on with it?" Dave asked.

"Yeah, right," Simon said. "Okay, where was it."

Alvin and Brittany had just come downstairs.

"That's right," Simon said and cleared his throat.

_**Flashback resumed.... once again...**_

_Alvin and Brittany sat down at the breakfast table, while Vinny brought them a plate. It was blueberry pancake day at Vinny's as Rosa had told us. They always eat Blueberry pancakes on the day of a demonstration._

_We soon finished breakfast and headed out. This Vinny was so different from our real mom, but so many things were similar. She's was nurturing and caring, but her look was the only thing that was different. _

_We reached the park by noon, and there were all sorts of demonstrators. Animals and humans alike rallied together to save this forest. It was an inspiring scene._

_Well, we all took up our signs with pictures of Dave with an X through the picture. I couldn't believe how much people hated him. I was thinking that we had to find a way to fix this. The park, that was the key. I looked over by the trees hoping to see something, but nothing. They were just trees. The one weird thing was that all the trees looked dead. There was no leaves on the branches and this was spring. That was so strange, but even stranger was the fact that there was one tree that was in full bloom._

_I shrugged it off and chanted along with all the other demonstrators. The press had shown up and set up their cameras. Vinny was motioned to go and be interviewed._

"_This is great," Rosa said. "Vinny gets on TV then we're sure to get people's attention."_

_I was worried. Many times demonstrations like this ended badly. I overheard the interview and thought how proud I was of her._

"_This is Kathy Moltrey, and I'm here with a local Chipmunk activist simply known as Vinny," the reporter said into the camera. Then she turned to Vinny. "So tell me. What would be the true affects if this forest is cleared out?"_

"_Well, Kathy, this forest is home to other 200 forest animals. They would be homeless with nowhere to go, and with the strict laws for city animals, they would just not survive."_

"_Do you feel the laws are unfair for city animals?"_

"_Of course, they are. The humans have taken their homes little by little and forced them to conform to the human world and not allotting them them the same freedoms."_

"_Yes, many humans agree. So do you believe in the further education of city animals?"_

"_Yes, Kathy, education should not be a luxury, but a constitutional right, not just for humans but animals as well."_

"_So, do you think Seville Industries is wrong in their endeavors."_

"_Wrong? It's downright evil. David Seville is a heartless retch. All he cares about is making money. This project will be a disaster, not just for the forest animals but humans as well. So we urge all of you out there. Save our forest."_

_SAVE OUR FOREST! SAVE OUR FOREST! SAVE OUR FOREST_

_The chant came from all the demonstrators. It continued as Kathy wrapped up her segment. "There you have it. Will this beautiful forest be cleared away by a heartless industries? Not if these demonstrators have anything to say about it."_

_The news crew started to pack up and leave, but something happens, something I feared._

"_Okay, everyone," a police officer said. "Break it up. You all go home, or we're arresting the lot of you."_

_Oh, no, I thought we can't get arrested. I looked up and that's when I saw it. The portal had opened again. I didn't know how long it would last, so we had to act fast._

"_Hey, guys, look," I said and pointed to the tree. We were clear of the other side of the park, so we had to find a way yo get there._

"_It's the swirly thing," Theodore said._

"_Yeah, let's go," Alvin said._

_We all ran through the crowd stumbling the whole way. Demonstrators were yelling and screaming. We didn't realize the girls had followed us. _

"_Hey, were are you guys going?" Brittany asked._

_Alvin looked at her. I felt he didn't really want to leave her here. "Alvin, let's go."_

"_Don't worry, Brittany," Alvin said. "We'll fix this. I promise."_

_We entered the portal and fell down the swirling vortex. Where we would end up I didn't know._

**Flashback interrupted**

"Is this the end of this sorry tale?" Dave asked.

"No, way," Alvin said. "It's what happened next that was really bizarre." Dave groaned, while Alvin just snickered. "Okay, here it is!"

"No, way!" Theodore shouted. "You two got a chance to tell the story. Now, it's my turn."

"Fine," Alvin said. "Take to floor."

"Alright," Theodore. "Well, here's it is."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Back To The Past**

"Okay, Theodore," Doctor said. What happened after you all jumped through the vertex?"

_**Flashback**_

_Well, it was the strangest thing. We landed in the park once again, but it was all green and pretty like it was supposed to be._

"_Are we home, Simon?" I asked. Simon was so smart, so he must have known. _

_He just looked blankly at me, and said, "I'm not sure, Theodore."_

_Then the answer hit me. There was Dave being pushed around by those awful bullies. "Hey, guys, that's little Davey. We have to go help him just like last time."_

"_Not again," Simon groaned._

_Alvin was all ready to defend him. He stepped right in and confronted the bullies. It all happened just like before, but something was different this time. The cops showed up.  
"Okay, boys, what happened here?" The officer asked._

_Alvin stepped forward and told the officer about the three bullies. "Those three jerks attacked our... um.. friend." Alvin laughed a little, almost putting is foot in his mouth. That's so like Alvin._

"_Is that true, son?" the officer asked, looking over at Davey. I don't think he trusted what Alvin had said. It was no wonder. Alvin is not the most trustworthy person._

"_Yes, it is," Davey said. He was still shaking, so I put my arm around him. He seemed to calm down after that._

"_Okay, kid," the officer said. "We'll take care of them."  
_  
**Flashback interrupted**

"Hold it right there," Alvin said. "What do you mean I'm not trustworthy?"

"Well, it's true," Theodore snapped back at him.

"He's got a point Alvin," Simon said, sitting back on the couch slyly, his paw resting on the side of his head.  
"Boys, please," the doctor said. The bickering stopped for a second as the doctor continued, "Theodore, just get back to the story."  
"Thank you," Theodore said politely and put in paws in his lap. "Now, where was I," Theodore said. Oh, yeah."

_**Resuming Flashback**_

_The police officer took the bullies away in his squad car, but before the car sped off I heard the head bully say something._

"_I'll get you for this, you dirty little rats!"_

"_In your dreams, loser!" Alvin shouted._

_The whole thing made me nervous because of what happened last time._

_Davey turned to us and said. "Hey, thanks, guys, for helping me out. Would you all like to come to my house for dinner? My mom's a great cook._

_Just like before. I guess we were in for Grandma's yummy cooking again. So we all took off for Davey's at that point._

**Flashback interrupted... again... **

"You see, Theodore's always thinking with his stomach," Simon said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well, I was hungry," Theodore said.

"You're always hungry," Alvin snapped.

"Shut up, Alvin!" Theodore shouted.

"Oh, brother," Simon said, rolling his eyes.

"Boys!" Dave shouted. They weren't listening, so Dave cry out again. Simon,Theodore, Alvin, stop that frighting!" They still didn't stop, so Dave raised his voice even louder. SIMON, THEODORE, AND ALVIN  
SEVILLE!"

They all stopped dead and looked over at Dave. The girls were giggling at the boys juvenile behavior. That's when the doctor noticed that Alvin was starting to rub his head

"Alvin, what's wrong?" Doctor asked.

"I'm getting this really bad headache," Alvin said. "That's all."

"Dave, could I talk to you?" Doctor asked. "Now, Please."  
"Sure," Dave said. They both headed for the kitchen.

"Doctor, what wrong?" Dave asked

"I'm worried about, Alvin," the doctor said. "I think you should let Alvin rest up stairs in bed for awhile."

"Alright, Doctor," Dave said. "Whatever you say?"

They returned to the living room. Dave walked over to where Alvin was sitting. He was still holding his head.

"Alvin, I think you should go upstairs and lie down."

"But, Dave!" Alvin protested.

"Now, Alvin," Dave commanded, pointing to the stairs.

"But it's so boring," Alvin said.

"Don't worry, Dave," Brittany said. "I'll go with him."

Brittany walked with Alvin up the stairs, while the doctor turned back to Theodore. "Please, continue, Theodore."

"Okay," Theodore said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Dinner at the Sevilles'  
**

_**Resuming **__**Flashback...**_**  
**_  
So we went to Davey's house for dinner and let me tell you it was the strange because this time it was different. I didn't accidentally call Dave's mom and dad Grandma or Grandpa this time, and Alvin and Simon started write a good song together call until it was time for Dinner._

**Flashback interrupted...**

"Wait a minute, Theodore," Simon said. "That's not how it had happened. If I remember, it was Alvin who had written the song, while you and I were keeping Dave and his parents busy."  
"Oh, yeah," Theodore said.

Dave want upstairs to check on Alvin and Brittany and found Brittany singing a song to Alvin as he fell sleep. He needed to know what happen, and if Alvin  
had wrote the song or not. He carefully shook Alvin awake. He opened his blue eyes to see Dave looking at him.  
"Alvin, can you tell me what happened in the past, please?" Dave asked.

"Does this mean you believe us?"

"I'm not sure," Dave said. "Theodore is talking to the doctor right now."

I want to tell the doctor too, please," Alvin said.

"Okay," Dave said .

"But first, can I go back to sleep, please," Alvin said, yawning. He nodded.

"Dave, Alvin told me what happen in your past," Brittany said. "It's a pretty bizarre story, but I think he's telling the truth."

"Could you come on downstairs?" Dave said. "I think I would like to hear it."

"Well, I'd rather stay here," Brittany said. "Just in case Alvin wakes up and needs something. After the way I treated him, I think I owe him."

"Okay, Brittany, but call me when he wakes up."

Dave walked out of the room and back downstairs as Theodore was about to continue the story.

"Good, Dave's back, okay, this is what happened next...." Theodore started to say.

Flashback resumed...

_Well, I offered to help Grandma with dinner, like I always did when we came to visit them, while Davey and Simon went with Grandpa out to the garage. He needed help fixing this old car that he was going to enter in the car show._

_Grandma and I were making some yummy beef stew. I knew the recipe by heart, because Grandma and I had made it many times._

"_Theodore, you're a very good helper," Grandma said. "Did your mother teach you to cook?"_

_I got quiet for a moment when she mentioned my mother, but then I looked up at her and said, "No, I learned from my Grandma."_

_She smiled at that as we continued on with dinner. Once I smelled the sweet aroma of the dinner biscuits, I knew it wouldn't be long now. Grandma was just finishing her batter for the fudge brownies, and I took the initiative to grease the pan._

"_Here you go, Mrs. Seville," I said. I very much wanted to call her Grandma, but I stopped myself. It was weird thinking of her as Mrs. Seville. It somehow seemed wrong to me._

"_Okay, Theodore," she called to me, after we put the brownies in the oven. "Let's set the table."_

"_I'm coming," I said. This was so much fun, but I still missed home. I wondered if we would ever see it again._

_Well, anyway, Simon and Grandpa came in at that point looking grimy and with grease all over their hands._

**Flashback interrupted...**

"It wasn't that bad," Simon scowled.

"Not that bad?" Theodore said, laughing. "You looked like you fell into a grease pit."

Jeanette was giggling along with Eleanor. "Too bad I missed that," Jeanette said. "I would have like to see Simon all dirty."

"Me, too," Eleanor said, still giggling.

Simon looked like he was ready to blow. "Just continue please," he demanded.

"Okay, let's see. Where did I leave off."

**Flashback continued...**

_Okay, so we all sat down to dinner. Grandpa sat at the head of the table, while Grandma was at the other end. Simon and I were on one side, while Alvin and Davey were on the other._

"_So, son," Grandpa said. "Did you finish your song for the competition tomorrow."_

"_Yeah, but I don't think I'm going to win," Davey said._

_I didn't remember him having such low self confidence. Last time we were here, he seemed so excited, and he couldn't stop talking about it._

"_Don't worry, Davey," Alvin said. "It's in the bag."_

"_Do you think, Alvin?" Davey said._

"_We'll make sure of it. My brothers and I will sing it for you, while you play the piano."_

"_But you don't even know the song," Davey said._

"_Then we have all night to practice," Alvin announced._

_We quickly eat our dinner while Grandma went into the kitchen to check on the brownies. Nothing like a good dessert to build up the energy to sing. _

_She brought us each a slice topped with some chocolate frosting. It was so yummy, just like I remembered._

_I took a second piece while we all headed up to Davey's room to practice the song. Just like before he was surprised that we knew the song, but we covered by saying we were fast learners._

_We practiced until after midnight, until Grandma came in the room and said it was time to go to sleep. So we all settled in on the floor in sleeping bags. _

**Flashback interrupted...**

"Is that the end of it?" Dave asked.

"No, of course not," Theodore said. "It's obvious that we got home, so it was the next day that the weird stuff really happened."

"Hey, what I miss?" Alvin asked, coming down the stairs with Brittany.

"You mean at the music competition?" the doctor asked, ignoring Alvin's entrance.

"Yeah," Theodore said. "So settle in, and I'll tell you all about it."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: No Place Like Home**

"Alvin, you're back," Theodore said. He nodded and sat on the couch.

"Brittany," Dave said. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I tried," Brittany said. "But got up so fast that he dragged me drown here before I knew what was going on."

"So, where are we in the story?" Alvin asked. "I can tell you everything."  
"No way, Alvin," Theodore said. "I'm telling the story. You'll just tell lies again."

"No, I won't, because I told Brittany everything that happen," Alvin said. Everyone look at her as she nodded.  
"No!" Theodore shouted. "I'm telling it!"

"Okay, okay," Alvin said. "But you better tell it right."

"Where was I?" Theodore said, and thought for a moment. He settled in on the couch and started to speak.

**Flashback...**

_So, we woke up a little early the next day to practiced one more time. After we had sung it one more time, we get ready for the competition. Since the music competition was at one we helped Dave's mom and dad around the house. _

_I helped Grandma in the kitchen, while Davey and Alvin cleaned up the living room. Simon helped Grandpa outside with the yard work._

_Grandma and I made a big lunch, so we would all be ready for the competition today. Who can sing on an empty stomach anyway?_

**Flashback interrupted...**

"Alvin helping with housework?" Dave questioned. "Now, I know you're making this is up."

"Hey, Alvin was very helpful," Theodore said, defending his brother.

"Yeah, right," Dave said sarcastically.

"Hey, I can be helpful," Alvin said. "When I want to be."

"It's funny, Alvin," Brittany taunted. "You left that part out when you told me the story."

"Didn't think you'd want to hear that boring stuff."

"I think it's sweet," Brittany said, taking Alvin's hand and smiling.  
"How's your headache, Alvin?" the Doctor asked.

"It's gone," Alvin said.  
"That's good," Doctor said. "Dave, make an appointment at my office, maybe tomorrow?"

"Alright," Dave said.

"Whatever," Alvin said and settled back as Theodore continued the story.

**Resuming Flashback...**

_After we eat lunch Grandma and Grandpa drove us to the competition. The park was packed with people, but we found a parking space. We all exited the car as Grandpa checked to make sure it was locked up tight.  
"I'm so nervous," Dave said._

_Grandpa put an arm around him and said, "Just do your best, son."_

_Davey smiled at Grandpa as we made our way to the back of the stage, while Grandpa and Grandma found a place to sit. Davey went over to the registration desk where the lady gave him instructions. He came back over to us. He looked really nervous now._

"_Okay, guys, we're on second," he said._

"_Good luck, Davey," a blond girl came out to him and said. _

"_Who's that?" Alvin asked."_

"_That's Lorie Henning, her dad is sponsoring the contest."_

"_You got a crush," Alvin said and nudged Davey a bit. "Who can blame you. She's hot."  
Finally the first act finished, and we heard our name. "Okay, ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said. "Please, welcome, Davey Seville and the Chipmunks."_

"_Alvin," Davey said. "Is this what we practiced last night?"  
"Yes," Alvin said, "but I changed the middle a little._

"_Okay." Dave nodded and he headed to the piano. I walked towards the drum kit and Simon the Xylophone, while Alvin took the guitar. Alvin counted down, and we started to play._

_We see the pretty boys  
We see the Barbie girls  
Climbin' their way up the charts...  
We see the videos  
Where all the fashion plates  
Lip-sync their way to your hearts...  
Well no offense ta them  
And no offense ta you  
Don't take it personally..._

_But when it comes to rock  
And when it comes to roll  
Don't need to sell it cuz  
It's born to be free (free, freeeee!)_

_Don't want  
Nothin' but the music  
Don't need  
The shiny limousine  
Don't want  
Nothin' but the music  
Love it or leave it  
The music is all I need..._

_Once upon a time  
Turned on the radio  
When I was feelin' so down...  
And all at once I heard  
The future callin' out  
My heart filled up with the sound...  
Might play a stadium  
Or an audience of one  
But one thing I know is true...  
No matter who you are  
The music is the star  
And we're just here to let  
The music shine through (shine through)  
Don't want  
Nothin' but the music  
Don't need  
No People magazine  
Don't want  
Nothin' but the music  
I'm pledgin' allegiance  
The music is all I need_

_Don't want  
Nothin' but the music  
Don't need  
Some hip and trendy scene  
Don't want  
Nothin' but the music  
I'm pledgin' allegiance  
The music is all I neeeeed!_

_Nothin' but the music!  
Nothin' but the music! _

_After we were finished everyone applauded. We all took our bows and headed off the stage. Davey looked so happy. His face was just glowing. _

"_You're sure to win," I said. "I just know it."_

"_Yeah, Davey, and after you win, I bet you get a date with that cute blond."_

"_D-d-date," Davey said. Suddenly, he looked so green._

_At that moment, there was a ruckus in the audience. I heard a familiar voice, one I didn't want to hear._

"_Where are those stupid fur balls?" _

_Oh, no, I thought. It was those three bullies again. I said to myself that I wasn't going to be scared. I sucked in my breath and looked over at Alvin and Simon._

"_Hey, guys, it's those bullies again," I said. "We can't let them ruin Davey's big day."_

"_You're right, Theodore," Simon said. "And if Dave doesn't win this contest, the present, our present will be ruined."_

"_Okay, let's do it," Alvin said. "We got to keep those bullies away from the stage."_

"_Plus, by my calculations, that portal will be opening soon. So we got to divert the bullies away from the stage and catch that portal back to the present."_

"_Piece of cake, Simon," Alvin said. His cockiness was back full scale, but I hoped things did go a muck this time._

_Alvin ran out beyond the audience the waved his hands up and down getting Rex's attention. "Hey, dirt bag!" Alvin shouted._

"_Bull, Burnie, they're they are," Rex shouted. "Let's get 'um."_

"_We're right beyond you, Rex," Burnie said._

"_Yeah," Bull said, straggling behind._

"_Let's get out of here," Alvin shouted. Simon took off running, while Alvin grabbed hold of my hand. I couldn't run as fast as Alvin, so I felt like I was being dragged._

"_There it is, guys," Simon called out pointing to the trees. We were almost there, but one of the bullies grabbed my leg._

"_Alvin, help!" I yelled._

"_Let go of him!" Alvin yelled. Burnie was the short and back off as Alvin got up in his face._

"_Hurry up you two," Simon called out. "It's about to close."_

_Alvin kicked Burnie away and took my hand and pulled me towards the swirly thing. One by one we each entered just as the bullies reached us._

_It was like one of those crazy rides at the amusement parks. I felt like I was going to throw up. Finally we landed in the park. It just hoped it was our park._

"_Are we home?" I asked as I wobbled to my feet. It looked like our park, but I wasn't sure._

_Simon looked over at the trash bin. There was a newspaper. "I think so, Theodore. "It's today's date."_

_Then we saw the girls, and that was enough to convince me, because Brittany started yelling at Alvin for breaking their date. _

**End of Flashback...**_  
_

"Well, that's pretty much it," Theodore said. "You see, Dave. You should be thanking us. We saved your future."

"Saved my future?" Dave asked, getting up. "That is the most outlandish, ridiculous story I ever heard in my life. Doctor, what do you think?"

"I think your boys have very active imaginations, but in no way do I think they are delusional."

"So, you think we're lying?" Alvin asked. "Oh, great, after everything we did to fix things. Alvin looked up at Dave and pointed a furry figure at him, "And to save your butt."

"That's enough, Alvin," Dave said. "Now, all three of you up to your room. Now!"

All three boys groaned, while Alvin mumbled. "I liked him better as a twelve year old."

"There goes another wasted afternoon," Simon said as they entered their room and closed the door.

Dave thought about it, and there _was_ three boys who helped him win that contest, but he just couldn't remember who they were.

"Well, Mister Seville," the doctor said. "If you're not needing me anymore, I'll be going. I'll send you my bill."

Dave saw him out and looked over at the girls. "I think it's time you all go home now."

"Alright, Dave," Brittany said, jumping off the couch and walking towards the door.

"See you later," Eleanor said, following Brittany out.

Jeanette stopped and looked up at him. "Dave, just give the boys the benefit of the doubt."

The girls left and Dave shut the door. He thought back on that day when he was twelve. Winning that music contest changed his life. He knew then and there that he was meant to be a song writer, but the boys, his boys having and thing to do with it?

He climbed back up the stairs to the boys' room and was ready to walk in when he heard them talking.

"Guys," Alvin said. "I can't believe after everything we went though to save Dave butt in the past, and he doesn't even believe us."

"That song really rocked," Simon said.  
"How did that song go again?" Theodore asked.  
"Like this," Alvin said and started to sing.  
Dave heard the song the boys were singing. From outside the door he started to hum along to the tune. After the boys finished singing he ran downstairs and called his old friend Lorie Henning.

"Hello," came a woman's voice over the phone.

"Lori?" he asked. "It's Dave Seville."

"Davey, how good to hear from you."

"Nobody calls me Davey anymore. Look the reason I called is do you remember that song writing contest I won years ago?"

"Sure, Dave, I remember. That was some song you wrote."

"Do you remember three boys that help me win that music contest?"

"Not really, only that we never saw them again." She went silent for a moment. Wait a minute. I still have the tape. I could bring it over if you want me to."

"Okay," Dave said. "That's fine." He thought that maybe the boys didn't be make up that story.

"Okay, Dave," Lori said. "I'll be right over."

"See you soon," Dave said and hung up the phone.

He went up to the boys' room he open the door to find Alvin laying on his bed. Simon was reading a book, while Theodore was drawing a pitcure.

"I heard you guys singing earlier," Dave said. "I haven't heard that song in years. How did guys know it?

"Because we helped you wrote it," Simon said. "In the past."

Suddenly Dave heard the doorbell ring. He left the room and went downstairs to answer it. When he opened to door he saw a pretty blond woman at the door.

"Lori, thanks for coming," he said and invited her in.

"I brought the tape. It's old and a little muffled, but still audible."

He took it from her and placed it in the tape player. He heard three high-pitched voices on the tape, but suddenly the taped stopped. He turned it off and opened the tape player. He found that the player had eaten it, mangling it to spreads.

"Oh, Lori, I'm sorry." Dave said. "You wouldn't have another copy?"

"Sorry, Dave," she said. "That was the only one I had."

"Oh, well, I guess it doesn't matter," he said. He looked over at Lori. She hadn't changed much. In fact she was even prettier than he remembered. He also noticed that she wasn't wearing a wedding ring. "Thanks for coming by, Lori."

"Any time, Dave," Lori said and smiled at him.

He started to walk her to the door. "Ah... Lori, do you think you might want to go out the dinner with me sometime?"

"Why, sure, Dave," she said excitedly. "I'd love to. How about Saturday night?"

"Great," Dave said. "See you then."

He shut the door, feeling very satisfied with himself. After all these years he finally plucked up the courage to ask her out, and to think that if it wasn't for the boys' outlandish story he never would have called her.

He just wondered, was this the work of his boys. He thought on it for a moment. "Naw," he said and looked up the stairs and laughed.


End file.
